


Home Is Where The Hearts Are

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor knows where home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Hearts Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316s prompt ‘Doctor Who, any Doctor, the TARDIS is always his home,’ at fic_promptly.

The Doctor travels, that’s what he does. Sometimes he’s alone and sometimes there’s a travelling companion or two along for the ride, but either way, he keeps on the move, never staying anywhere for long.

People think of him as a drifter, footloose and fancy free, with nowhere to belong and no place to call home. But they’re wrong.

Gallifrey, the world of his birth, is gone; beyond his reach, but not destroyed, as he’d once believed. It’s out there somewhere, but it stopped being his home a long time ago.

These days, he carries his home with him, wherever and whenever he goes. Or more precisely, his home carries him. The TARDIS is far more than just a means of transport, a way of getting to where he’s needed or away from where he’s not wanted. It’s the place he belongs more than anywhere else, and it’s the place where all the little things that matter to him are kept.

Companions come and go, but the TARDIS is the one constant in his life, the one entity who never lets him down and who shelters him, come what may.

Humans have a saying: Home is where the heart is. It’s a good saying and to the Doctor, it rings true. His hearts are right here in the TARDIS, and he knows that no matter now many times he regenerates, or how many people he loves and loses as he passes through their lives, nowhere else will ever feel more like home.

The End


End file.
